The present invention relates to a method of gaming and a gaming system.
In some gaming venues, a plurality of gaming machines are arranged to provide a group game where more than one player can take part. A common arrangement involves placing the gaming machines close to one another. Typically, a group game is played as a separate game from the individual base games.